Feeling Way Too Damn Good
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Stiles and Derek haven't seen each other in months... their reunion is eventful


Standing on his tiptoes, craning his head to see over the two tall dudes standing in front of him, Stiles watched as a rush of people approached the baggage claim. He was buzzing with excitement and hormones, maybe a little with nervous energy. It wasn't his fault he hadn't seen Derek in three months. It was bad enough it took months of major begging to get him to fly out to Pennsylvania. Stiles had needs that shouldn't be neglected for as long as they had been.

He finally spotted a familiar head of dark hair, followed by a broad shouldered torso wearing a too tight t-shirt, and a jaw breaking grin spread across Stiles' face. Pushing past the two tall men, ignoring their dark mutterings, Stiles practically sprinted towards Derek. He threw his arms around the older man's neck, clutching tightly to him, burying his face into the side of his neck.

"Miss me?" Derek whispered against his hair, wrapping his arms around him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"You have no idea."

After a quickie in the men's room (it was by far the closest Stiles was ever going to get to 'The Mile High Club')-neither unable to wait, and both no doubt mentally scarring the wobbly old man as they hurried out of the bathroom afterward, hand-in-hand, trying hard not to burst into a fit of laughter, their faces flushed-they took the bus back to Stiles and Scott's newly decorated apartment.

"Where's Scott?" Derek asked the moment Stiles shut the door behind them.

"He's working at the library for the next six hours," Stiles replied softly, leaning against the door, caramel eyes trailing up and down Derek's body. "I might have mentioned you were coming."

"And…?" the werewolf took a step forward, towering over the human.

"He told me not to have sex in his bed," Stiles whispered placing his hands on either side of Derek's hips. "So, naturally, I just might have to buy him new sheets." Derek snorted, capturing the younger guy's lips with his.

They stumbled down the hall, tongues down each other's throats, groping at each other like two horny teenagers, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake, crashing sideways into Stiles' room. Three months apparently had been a very, very long time for both of them.

**TW**

"You know," Stiles drawled lazily, his body sprawled across Derek's broad, bare chest, head resting just under his chin, his sheets twisted around them, "one of these days you're gonna have to let me be top."

"And if I say no," Derek teased pressing his lips to Stiles' hair, lightly running his fingers down the younger guy's spine.

"I will give you a puppy dog stare the likes of which you have never seen. I've been around Scott, and Isaac when he visits, and mine is _almost_ as good as theirs. In fact, I got the lady at the Starbucks to give me my coffee for free."

"Are you sure that wasn't because of your mouth?"

"I resent that," Stiles protested in a faux-hurt voice. "And because of that accusation, I will not have sex with you in Scott's bed. Nope. You ruined that."

"Didn't we already have sex in Scott's bed?"

"What?!" A loud voice rang out just as the front door flew open.

"You knew he was back didn't you?" Stiles asked lifting his head high enough to meet Derek's eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Derek replied innocently, but he couldn't quite hide the smirk on his face.

"I swear to God, guys," Scott ranted as he stomped down the hallway. "If you're in my bed I will never, ever speak to you again." They heard Scott throw open his door, followed by dark mutters when he found his room empty.

"You guys suck," Scott called through Stiles' closed door.

"Yes we do," Stiles called back, barely stifling a chuckle, listening as Derek snorted beneath him.

"TMI, Stiles," Scott whined as he stormed down the hallway. "I hate you both; I just wanted you to know that."

"Ah, Scotty, we love you, too," Stiles said softly, giggling into Derek's neck when the older guy made a noise of protest. "Or, well, half of us do!" They heard a door slam shut and Stiles wondered aloud, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

**This has no plot. It's just an apology for the lack of Teen Wolf updates from me. I am so sorry I've been MIA, but I hope this will hold you over until I can update something (and I am working on new chapters right now... well, not _now_ but once I put this up).**

**So, again, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this. And drop me a comment if you can.**

**I don't own 'em**

**Bye!**


End file.
